Fighting with Fire
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey never met the gang. A year after the finale, Joey meets his new boss, Rachel Green, at Slick Black Productions when he gets a huge role in a new movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** I always wanted to try writing a story in Joey's point of view, so here it is. If you like what you read, then leave me a Review!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **F.R.I.E.N.D.S. minus Joey. This is set a year after the finale, except that Joey never met the gang. He is meeting Rachel for the first time when she's his boss at his movie's production company.

* * *

><p>I sit down in one of the two chairs sitting outside the office door. This is the movie company's manager. I felt the nerves kick in even though this should be nothing more than a complimentary meeting. I finally got a lead role in an extremely anticipated film. I still couldn't believe it all and filming hadn't even begun.<p>

The door opens and I look up. I can't move and I can't speak. It's not because of the nerves or the amazement of this whole situation, but rather the woman now standing in front of me. The manager of Slick Black Productions, the company producing my world known movie that is sure to be a smash hit, according to the critiques, now holds my total attention. Their manager, who I'm waiting to meet and discuss my role with has taken my breath away. She's beautiful; with long brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, and fair skin. Her body is tight and slim, almost to perfection. She is fashioning a long pants work suit accompanied with a long sleeves shirt and the vest over it. Not too much skin showing, but I can still admire her figure and face, which I am doing this whole time as she stares down at me. I don't think more than a few seconds go by before she realizes I'm not moving and she better get things rolling.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Green," she introduces herself with a straight hand out, ready for a standard handshake. Shake is what I do as I clumsily jump from my seat to greet her hand with mine.

"Hi," is all I respond with. Suddenly my other demeanor takes over and my raunchy smile overshadows my previous gawky behavior. I'm about to let a "How you doin'' slip when I realize this woman is important. She is basically producing my movie, she is one of the top guns around here. As much as it pains me, I can't hit on her.

I think the battle in my head shows through in my face because she flashes me a confused look before letting go of my hand and then inviting me into her office. We talk all about the movie, weeks of shooting, press, and anything related to the film at all. In this time, my excitement overpowers my attraction to her and I'm truly just fired up to get started. I leave her office full of ambitions and eagerness.

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>, filming is starting. We've gone through weeks of table reads, rehearsals, wardrobe fittings and all the prep work. I can't wait to get on set today, I have to control myself from literally speeding to work. Getting held up with a ticket would really be a sore spot in this awesome day. I pull into my parking space, yeah I have one now, and start grabbing my stuff from the car. As I'm collecting everything into my backpack I hear voices behind me. I turn to see a few spaces down is Rachel, that productions manager, and a man. They are arguing over some dishwasher problem.

"Fine, we'll talk more tonight," the man says and then leans in for a small peck on the lips, which they share before he gets into his car and drives off. I don't realize I'm watching him drive away until I turn my head back to see Rachel has spotted me and is making her way over. I quickly look down at the book bag and script in my hands as if there was something there to keep me busy. I can see her feet has made their way right in front of me and I know it's time to look up. I hesitantly meet her eyes with mine, accompanied with a dorky smile.

"Hey," I foolishly wave the best I can with my semi free hand. She smiles a fake, I know you overheard, smile at me.

"So, ready for today?" I try and change the subject. Surprisingly it works.

"Well, you better be. It's a big day _and_ an exciting one."

If only she knew there was no need to work on my enthusiasm for today.

I smile at her for real now.

"I'm so ready."

She smiles back at me too and I can tell its more of a genuine smile. It's a nice one at that. I haven't forgotten how hot she is. We start walking into the building together. I hurry ahead to hold the door open for her and she thanks me. As we step inside, she makes one last comment to me.

"By the way, that was my husband," she says and then turns the corner to her office. I watch her walk away, a little shell-shocked.

Married, she's married? Well, that blows. Then again I marked her as off limits anyway. I guess I was just hoping maybe after the movie was finished- no what if they offer me other roles? Yeah, I guess it's best and besides now that I think about it, there's no doubt she wasn't already taken.

* * *

><p>Three weeks into shooting and I'm loving every second of it. This is just like "Days of our Lives", it's even better than I ever imagined it to be <em>and<em> I've also slept with five of the extras already. Some things just don't change.

After a long work day, I'm about to head home when one of the crew members tells me Rachel Green needs me for a quick wardrobe fitting. I make my way down to her office. She lets me in and goes to a closet. She takes out a tuxedo. I go try it on. When I come out, the look in her eyes boost my confidence by a trillion. I can tell when a woman thinks I look good and boy do I look good! I stare into the full length mirror, smoothing out the jacket with my hands. Rachel stands beside me, admiring my reflection as well. She dusts off one of the shoulders that couldn't be cleaner and I smirk.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I ask her.

"What, wardrobe stuff?"

"Yeah."

"I used to work in fashion, I love it. So, sometimes I like to oversee the outfits and fittings. This was a last minute thing and they handed it to me anyway so I figured I would take care of it."

Her eyes hasn't left me and I can't help but take advantage of the situation, even if it is just for fun.

"I think this one's a keeper, don't you?" My grin gives everything away and she gives me a look. She looks away while shaking her head, which only enables my smile to grow bigger.

"Yeah, it's a nice tux," she responds.

"But it's even better on me."

She looks back up at me now with a smirk.

"Got some confidence there, don't you?"

"Maybe."

She looks down again with a smile, which again only urges me to keep going.

"I don't know, I never thought that you could just throw a tux on anyone and they would automatically look good. But this one really cleans me up nicely, don't you think?" I turn to her with a playful expression and take hold of the black jacket by it's collar.

"Why don't you go change. This suit isn't doing good things," she jokes to me, but points to the closet. I pout my lips at her and she immediately looks away, a sign they would definitely work on her. She doesn't even realize how much she is affecting me here. I step closer to her, not wanting to give up on getting some flattery out of her.

"If I change, I won't look like this," I flaunt again. "What do you think they'll do with my hair?"

She turns to me, actually considering this. She reaches her hand up and starts feeling my hair. I'm surprised at this action, especially when her fingers linger in my hair longer than expected. She seems to notice this too and withdraws her hand, quickly looking down at her desk behind us. I don't take my eyes off her though.

"I should change," I say before the silence becomes anymore deafening . I walk back into the closet and change back into my clothes. When I come out, Rachel smiles at me, completely refreshed and renewed as if nothing has happened. She takes the tux from my hand to hang it back it up. She walks back out and stops in front of me.

"Hey, you ever get that dishwasher fixed?"

Her eyebrows instantly knit together at my question.

"You and your husband were arguing that day-"

"Oh right," she chuckles. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Well…arguing over a dishwasher isn't everyday chit chat. Besides it's the day I found out you were married."

"Is that surprising?" She reacts to the opposite side of my response.

"You being married? No, not after I thought about it- I should have known."

"Should have known, why?" she asks. I wasn't expecting these questions.

"Oh, well look at you."

She blushes at that one and her eyes avert again. I think that's the sign that she's flattered and doesn't know how to react to it. It's cute and I get to smile to myself every time she does it.

"Thanks."

"What, you don't get that a lot? Your husband not telling you everyday?" I say and then I realize I should stop being so flirtatious.

"Ross."

"What?"

"My husband's name is Ross and he's very loving."

"I didn't mean to insult him-"

"No, I know…you're sweet," she tells me. I get the feeling again I'm crossing some sort of boundary line here. I decide it's a good time to show myself out. I do just that and wish her a goodnight.

"Goodnight," she says and then turns away from me once more before I walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, have you seen this?" My co-star and now good friend Rob exclaims. He's holding a booklet in his hands with the words therapeutic relaxation written on the front.

"No, what is it?"

"Anything we need! The company just paid for us to have free massages, spas, and other relaxation crap. They opened a center on the third floor at Slick Black."

"Okay?" I respond, not interested.

"Come on, this is like the athletes have. We have stressful days, don't you want to get those knots out of your shoulder?" he says and clutches my shoulder. I push his hand off me.

"I'm not that stressed out. I love work."

"Okay, yeah its great, but come on let's try it.

"Fine," I give in. We walk across the street to the productions building and find the large new room. The room instantly gives me a serene feeling, but it's probably due to the boring music and tiny waterfalls around every corner. Everyone is really quiet, I almost don't want to speak at the front desk. We just get some basic massages. I go into a small, private room and start removing my clothes with the exception of my underwear. I sit on the table and wait. The woman walks in a few moments later and I'm suddenly glad I got talked into this. She's really hot, tall with straight blonde hair.

"Hello, how are you today," she speaks to me before even glancing at me. She puts some jars or something down and finally looks up.

"Hey," I smile at her. She seems to be trying to hold back a smile. Maybe she recognizes me or maybe she's just affected by the enticing tone I used. Whatever it was, I'm glad something's working.

"So, have any stress or problems lately, or you're just here for some nice relaxation?" She inquires.

"No, everything's great, just trying this out and _glad_ I did." I look her up and down noticeably and she nearly lets out a giggle, but holds it back well. "I'm Joey," I add.

"I know who you are," she tells me.

I love hearing that.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?" I ask.

"Phoebe," she says.

"Phoebe, cool name."

"Thank you, now would you mind laying on your stomach and we can get started."

"Should I be- _naked_?" I say in another deep tone. She looks at me.

"You don't need to be, unless you want to."

Well, that wasn't much of an invitation, usually a line like that would have a much more determining response. Maybe she doesn't even like me?

Now she waits for me because I'm not laying down or undressing or doing anything.

"Is there a problem?"

"Do you find me attractive?" I flat out say. She looks surprised.

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm attracted to you and I wanted to know if the vibe was mutual."

She hesitates before answering.

"Hmmm-" she looks aways.

"Is that a woman thing?"

"What?" she asks, confused.

"You girls always look away when you're flustered or something. I mean is that a good sign or a bad sign?"

She thinks it over with a small smile on her face.

"I guess it means we're flattered, yeah usually. If we are annoyed or something we're not gonna look away. So, yeah I guess we do do that, huh."

"Hm."

She looks at me now as I'm contemplating what she told me.

"That happens a lot to you doesn't it?" She asks in a knowingly manner.

I give her a playful look.

"I don't know, but I noticed it a lot with someone recently."

"Oh, just one person, who's the lucky lady?" She teases.

I smirk at her.

"Actually, Rachel Green was doing it a lot, but she's married so that's why it didn't make sense."

"Mrs. Green?" Phoebe's voice is slightly surprised. "Well…" Now her tone is almost hinting towards something.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, it's just I heard she's been on and off with her husband for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they would date for years, then break up for a few, then get back together. It's a wonder she actually got married, but they have a daughter so maybe that's why."

Now my eyes go wide.

"She has a kid?"

"Yeah, a cutie, she's came to the office one or twice."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"People talk, especially about her. She's a big deal and apparently her love life is some juicy gossip. I haven't even worked here long and I already found out so much!" She laughs.

"Anything else?" My curiosity takes over.

"Not really."

A few moments of silence because I'm thinking. She breaks it.

"So, how about that massage now?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>It ends up me and Phoebe really hit it off, but surprisingly only as friends. I did want more, but neither of us never made an actual move and eventually I realized she's pretty awesome. Soon enough, I sort of didn't want to sleep with her and never call her back. I mean if she offers I'm not saying no, but she's a lot of fun. I go to get a massage at least once a week, but most of the time I don't even get one. I just go to see her and hang out. I like her, she has a really interesting life- no honestly I don't now how she's alive. She tells me some crazy stuff.<p>

So, about a month more of shooting has passed and like I said I've been going to the massage place often and requesting Phoebe every time. I find out people are starting to talk when I go into Phoebe's room one Tuesday afternoon.

"What's up, Pheebs?" I say completely oblivious to the looks the other workers have been giving me.

"Well, rumors are what's up."

"Huh?"

"Everyone here thinks we're sleeping together. They are trying to get it out of me because I'm not allowed any 'sexual acts' in this room," she chuckles as she tells me.

"Really?" I laugh too.

"You just keep coming so often and no one gets requests but me, so they assumed its more than a massage."

"Wow, look at us. We're the sexy new couple," I joke and she laughs at that. She wiggles her eyebrows jokingly.

"Why don't they just come in and check on you or something?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess they don't want to walk in on anything,"

I smile and raise my eyebrows too.

"So, how's filming?"

"Yeah, great! But you know what's weird? Rachel has come to watch some of my scenes lately."

"Really? Ooh, you know I wouldn't be surprised if her marriage was having some…_problems_," she whispers the last word as if it's taboo.

"You think so?"

"I don't know, I mean I heard he's really nice, nothing like abusive or anything, but there's got to be a reason for them being so on and off for so many years."

"Maybe," I say, thinking it over.

"Well, you know you are…_very_ attractive," she says in a giving in tone, knowing it's what I wanted to hear the first time we met.

"Thank you!" I finally dignify.

* * *

><p>After Phoebe put the thought in my head, I couldn't get it out. What if Rachel's marriage was on the brink of divorce and more than that, what if she actually might have a thing for me? As much as I rule her out in my head, I can't let go of the possibility. It could be possible I actually have a thing for her, otherwise I probably would have slept with her anyway. But I didn't, was it because she's married or because I feel more for her? I wasn't crazy about these new feelings so I did what I do best to forget about real emotions, go to a bar and pick up some hot chick.<p>

I run out of my apartment the next morning to get to work, I always leave them a nice note explaining I had a great time and had to get to work. Usually, they show themselves out and then just wait for me to call again, which I don't. I walked into work feeling pretty satisfied and happy my head was clear of any confusing questions. I got to work early to make sure I would be out before my one night stand woke up. It's best when there's no direct communication in the morning. Since I had time, I went to Slick Black to hang with Phoebe. I hoped she was even here this early. I walk though the front doors and go to sign in. We have these ID cards to entitle us to all the free stuff. I turn away from the front desk and the sight I encounter makes me inhale a sharp breath. It's Rachel wearing a tight, short skirt. Why did it have to be so short? I can't take my eyes off her stunning legs. She's walking right towards me and if I don't look up soon she'll definitely notice my lowered vision. I look up, but I'm not sure if it was too late. When she gets closer, I see her hair is behind one ear and the dangling earring she is wearing makes the blue in her eyes stand out immensely. At least, I'm not looking at her legs anymore.

"Hello, Joey," she greets me.

"Hey- Rachel," I almost choked on my own words. "Uh, Mrs. Green?" I quickly change realizing I've never addressed her by name and Phoebe calls her that.

"Rachel is fine, whatever you're comfortable with."

I just nod my head like idiot.

"So, the movie is really coming along great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah definitely," I agree too fast.

"Well, I was off to breakfast. Should probably get in the most important meal of the day," she smiles.

"Oh yeah, me too." I quickly answer. What am I doing? She gets the hint I stupidly dropped and invites me to breakfast with her. I can't back out now. We walk in near silence as I don't know what to say anymore. We go to the dining room and fill our plates. She starts walking away, towards the exit when she turns back around.

"Oh right, usually I eat in my office." She takes a step back to me, but then pauses again. "Would you mind?"

"Eating in your- no, that's fine."

Well, that's a smart move, don't only eat with her, but all alone in her office! Genius move Tribbiani!

We get there and she tells me I can pull over one of the small tables against the wall. I sit in a chair facing her desk which she eats at her desk. It's a bit awkward, I feel like I'm sitting in front of a school principal or something, but eating a meal with them. I don't say much, but I think she senses it too.

"So… weird I can't think of anything to talk about," she tries to joke. I mean to smile, but for some reason it doesn't come out. I want to think of something but I can't. When I think through about what I could mention all that comes to mind is her husband.

"So, do you have a busy day?" is what I come up with.

"Not too bad, the usual today."

I nod my head and take another forkful of scrambled eggs. I want to ask her so bad about her marriage, but I can't!

"Do you- have any kids?" I randomly ask. I feel stupid, but luckily she's fine with it.

"Yes, actually. I have a beautiful two year old daughter."

"Aw, wow."

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"I bet."

More awkward silence.

"Joey, are you okay?" She throws at me unexpectedly.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, it's just…I mean I know we haven't had that many conversations, but you were very- comfortable the first few times we talked. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no!"

I must have been so obvious. Why did I practically hit on her when trying on that tux?

"Sorry, I just… well I, no nothing."

"What?"she asks.

Oh god, why did I say anything. Now I have to think of something, but I must know myself too well to know I'm an awful liar and I come out with the truth. Well, some of it.

"I heard some things about you…your marriage."

She showcases an interested look.

"Like what kind of things?"

"Just some people talking, probably all lies."

"Well, can you tell me, I'd like to hear them."

"Just that you might be having some problems. You two are on and off again?"

She doesn't answer right away and I'm instantly nervous I could have brought up a real sore spot.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"For what, Ross and I are extremely happy, those are all snippy rumors!"

A second ago I would have believed her, but the voice she said the sentence with was actually really fake. I didn't believe her for a second.

"Um, alright good." My voice must have sounded skeptical because she takes offense.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I do."

"Well, it didn't sound like it. Do you think it's not possible for me to make a marriage work?" She accusingly snaps. I don't know how to respond, but she then holds up her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I lashed out like that."

I bite my lip, concerned about whether I should say anything now.

"I- I'm sure you're very happy."

"Well, I- am."

The reason she paused right there is unclear to me, but I know it's sign. But what can I do, if she's unhappy she's clearly not going to confess to me.

"I've never been married, so I don't know, but I do know it's not worth faking happiness. My parents got divorced only a few years ago, but they should have done it sooner."

I needed to say something, it just came out. I probably shouldn't have said anything though, especially because she's not saying anything right now. I gulp nervously. I'm shocked when she finally responds because it's not some simple agreement most people would say or some more opposition to prove their right. Instead she opens up to me with this:

"I am happy, just not all the time."

Should I say something, I wait and good thing because she does continue.

"Ross is an amazing dad and I do love him, but-"

"But what?" I pry after a few moments.

She looks up at me. I can sense sadness in her blue eyes and it pains me to see it.

"Why am I telling you all this? This is silly-"

"No, it's not," I stop her. Her face freezes, surprised I'm asking to hear more, surprised I'm taking her so seriously.

"Okay," she speaks softly. "I love Ross, but I always have. When we got married everything was so good. I thought it would really last this time. But we just…get into the same arguments all the time. I'm beginning to think there are just these parts of us that will never fit exactly right and there's nothing we can do to change that. Does that make sense?"

I nod, taking everything she's saying in. I don't know if I ever listened to a girl this intently, that wasn't my mother. She seems a little depressed now and I think I should stop encouraging this conversation. I think of what I could say to cheer her up again. I wish I knew her better. I think of the something I learned just today.

"What's your daughter's name?"

It immediately puts a smile on her face and I smile back.

"Emma," she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking home that day I was literally caught in a daze. All I could think about was my boss, Rachel. Normally, if I ever thought about a girl longer than the next morning I would do nothing, but find ways to forget about them. With Rachel, it was different, but it's not a big deal. Hey, how come I can think about the stars of Baywatch longer than the ending of the episode, but not my super hot boss at work? It makes perfect sense if you think about it. The truth is, it's sad, she's clearly unhappy and it's sad she doesn't realize how simple it is to get out if it. For some reason, it made me want to do something. I want to… I don't know, be that person that cheers her up. She clearly liked my flirtatious ways before, so obviously I shouldn't put a stop to it just because she's married. It gives me a small thrill to think I could be the cause of that cute smile on her face. It made me feel good to think I could be giving her a little break from any hardship that may be happening at home. I mean who wouldn't want some of Joey's attention, right? Besides, if I don't have to avoid her anymore I get a chance to stare at her more.

So, I do just that. Every morning I go in a little early and go straight to the productions building instead of the set. I smile and say hello to Rachel every time I see her. I hold any doors for her if I get the opportunity and when she thanks me, I sneak in a wink at her. When she comes to the set to watch some of the scenes I go up to her after and make a big deal out of it. Telling her, it's a rare pleasure to be graced with her presence on the set today. She assumes sarcasm and laughs at me every time. Then I ask her how her day is. Every time I ask her this simple question she gives me a short look right before answering. She always seems to be a little shocked I would ask, or I guess care. I can't believe she's so taken aback by my extra efforts and yet at the same time I'm surprised at her response. As much as she is visibly enjoying my added friendliness, I figured she would invite to breakfast again or go out of her way to see me some days, but she doesn't. I mean, I wasn't expecting her to fall for me and ask me out, I know she's married and supposedly still "in love" with her husband, but I thought it would encourage a little more than a "thank you" and "you're sweet". Why did she even invite me that day to breakfast, I've seen her a million more times now and she must like me more now that I've gone out of my way to make her a little happier each day.

I go in early again one day, but go straight to Phoebe. I tell her, in brief, about not getting the feedback I had hoped for from Rachel.

"Well, what are you looking for, a raise?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I don't need more money."

"Then what? V.I.P. passes, memberships, special treatment?"

"Well, I guess sort of the special treatment. I don't know, I thought if I was being so nice to her she would go out of her way a little for me too," I try to explain. Phoebe ponders my words for a moment.

"Was she not treating you nice before?"

"No, she was. I just thought maybe I would get more invitations to have breakfast in her office or I don't know…something."

Phoebe watches me again and I look up at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you have a thing for Rachel Green?"

"What? You're crazy, why would I like her? She's married!"

"Exactly why you're in denial!" Phoebe shouts and I lean back.

"What, no." I shake my head.

"Yes, why else would you go so much out of you way to flirt with her and now you're crushed she's not flirting back!" Phoebe exclaims as if she has solved the world's toughest equation.

"No, no," I oppose. "You're wrong, I don't like her."

Phoebe crosses her arms with a wide smirk.

"Stop, don't give me that look. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, then… what if I told you The Greens were getting a divorce?"

"Wait, they are?" I spring up from the massage table I was sitting on.

"See, you want her so bad, you'd love for her marriage to fall apart!"

"No! I was just curious," I glare at her.

"Seemed pretty enthusiastic for curiosity," she points to the table. I look down and sigh.

"Look, I don't like her I just think she's hot and she's my boss so of course I want her approval."

"Approval of loooove!" Phoebe sings in my ear and I run out.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe made me mad. How could she accuse me of liking Rachel? She can't be serious! And it only added on to my original frustration from the whole Rachel situation itself. That's it; I decide I'm giving up on being nice to Rachel. She gave me nothing in return so she can just go on being miserable for the rest of her life, see if I care!

I keep this pack for an entire week, but by the end of the workday on Friday I crack. I don't know how she does it, but every time Rachel just sits there and ignores me or doesn't look up at me even once, it builds onto my anger. It makes me want to shout out across the room for her to just appreciate everything I've done for her these past few weeks!

I storm into her office after I've packed up all my stuff and would usually be heading home. I don't even knock and just barge in. She's startled when I enter the room. She's behind her desk, staring at me now wondering what in the world I'm doing.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you," I say sternly.

"Okay, what is it?" She asks bewildered. I go to take my stand, but I'm crumbling here. I can't seem to yell at her. Her soft blue eyes staring into mine aren't making this any easier either.

"I needed to say that you are being…very unfair," I try to speak strongly, but it's coming out weaker and weaker as I go on.

"With what?" She's genuinely concerned now.

"With- with… completely ignoring me everyday!"

"What?"

"That's right! You come by the set and don't even acknowledge me. I thought I was very kind to you."

She doesn't know what to say and takes a second to gather some thoughts.

"I- I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I had a lot on my mind, I was busy," she tells me apologetically.

"Well, then okay," I say stupidly, since I don't know what else to say. "How about making it up to me with another breakfast in your office?" I suggest. Her eyes drop down now and she slowly shuffles through papers on her desk as if she needs to find some paper work to answer my question.

"Um, I don't think that's such a great idea," she says to my surprise.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm your boss. Don't you think it's a little inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate? You asked me like the first week, when I barely knew you!" I defend.

"I know and that probably was a mistake."

"Did you hate it or something?" I ask.

She looks up at me, again hesitant to answer and now I wonder if she really hates _me_.

"Hate is a strong word. I just felt it was uncomfortable, don't you?"

Now I'm confused. I mean yes, the first few minutes of the meal was a bit awkward, but then the pace changed and she completely opened up to me. I thought it ended fine.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I said anything. I'll never bother you again," I say bitterly since I can't hold back my emotions. I turn to leave, but she rushes over to me.

"No, Joey wait," she stops me. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just-"

"Just tell me one thing, do you hate me?" I question her.

"What, no! Of course not."

"I bet you're just saying that 'cause you're my boss!" I argue. I turn again and this time she grabs hold of my arm to put my leaving to a halt.

"Joey no. I honestly don't hate you."

I look into her eyes to try to read her, but she seems truthful from what I can tell.

"Then how can you say that day was uncomfortable when you told me all that stuff about your husband? You have to be pretty comfortable to talk about your marriage like that with someone you barely know, at least in my experience!" I rebuke. Rachel sighs and looks down. This is when she realizes her hands are still clutched around my bicep. She removes them quickly. I can see's embarrassed at this, but doesn't apologize or mention it at all. I'm still waiting for her response to my statement anyway.

"Okay, I did tell you some stuff, but I didn't mean to. I don't…I can't have you in my office anymore, that's all." She finishes quickly. "I mean I can't have people thinking you're getting special attention right, now _that_ wouldn't be fair," she adds with a higher voice, that makes me believe she's lying. I look at her quizzically and she catches it right away.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Okay, look I just can't have you around me too much."

This one was an unexpected curve ball, maybe her husband found out and doesn't want us hanging out.

"Is it because you're married? Did your husband-" I begin to ask, but she cuts me off.

"No, I just can't-" She stops to take a breath and look some other way.

"Can't _what_?"

"Can't be near you okay!" She shouts at me. I'm taken aback by the vast rise in her voice. I don't know what to say, but I guess there's no need for me to say anything because she continues with a softer tone next.

"When you're near me like this, you're… too hard to resist."

Did I hear her right? Am I imagining this or did my boss, Rachel Green, just say she couldn't resist me? Did my _married_ boss just imply she actually has a thing for me, but can't be around me because she has a husband; because she knows it can't be anything more than a crush? Now, I'm really speechless. I can't deny that as shocking as this is, it's also thrilling. I'm happy when any girl likes me because I like girls and I like to be fawned over, but this gave me a feeling of satisfaction. Also probably a sense of arousal, lets face it finally winning the affection of my smoking hot boss instantly leads to some images of what I'd like to do with her.

It's had to be a few minutes now of either one of us saying anything or Rachel looking at me since she said it. She also walked away from me, making sure to create space between us. I still have no clue how to react. I would tell her I'm attracted to her too and maybe that I've been thinking about her more than I normally do with a girl, but I didn't want to complicate things. I mean she's clearly trying to make this situation go away, that's why she was avoiding me. But I don't want to lie or hurt her by telling her I don't care about her.

I think maybe I'll just wait until she says something, but as more time passes I'm not sure that'll ever happen. Finally, I decide to break the silence, but the words that come out of my mouth were unknown even to me.

"Rachel… I think I'm falling for you."


	5. Chapter 5

"NO! NO!" Rachel is yelling at me, physical yelling no at me after I just confessed I have feelings for her. I stand there awkwardly letting her vent frustrated at me. Then, she's pacing back and forth with her hand to her forehead. She finally freezes and looks at me. I still don't speak or move. I sort of wish I could just leave, at this point, I would rather this go unanswered and unsolved. Let's just forget it happened.

"This _can't_ happen. You are not allowed to have feelings for me or anything, nothing- nothing at all!" She demands me. I stand with my mouth ajar, at a lost for words.

"Okay," I say softly, still a little frightened of her. What gets me more scared is when she marches right up to me.

"I really mean it. I don't care for you anymore than a client at my work and you… _never_ liked me, got it?"

"Okay?"

"_Okay_?" She criticizes my answer.

"Alright," I correct it. She nods and waits a moment, still looking at me. Now, I wish she would look _away_, on the contrary of all the times of wishing she would look at me and right into my eyes. She finally walks back to her desk, plops down in her chair and starts going through the papers on her desk again. I think that's my cue to leave, but I don't take it. Watching her now, I realize I don't care what she has said to me. I wish I could watch her forever and if I leave right now, not only will that never happen, but the second I leave, outside those doors will become the most unbearable environment possible between the two of us. After a few minutes of me thinking to myself, she looks back up and realizes I haven't left.

"What- what are you waiting for?" She meant to sound harsh and threatening, but her voice grew feebler with every word. The last two words were crippled with pain. It's time for me to say something because I can't leave like this, I can't leave _her_ like this.

"No," I start.

"What?"

"No," I repeat and she gives me a confused look.

"I know you're married and I know you're being faithful to your husband. I respect that, that's what you should do, that's what you're _supposed_ to do-"

"Joey, you really need to lea-"

I hold up my hand to interrupt her interruption.

"Please let me finish," I say and she closes her mouth.

"I just want you to be happy and so you should stay with him and Emma because they are your family, but I'm not going to pretend. I'm not going to act like this never happened. You just have to deal with the fact that someone else likes you, someone is admiring you and refuses to stop; and that someone is me."

She won't speak now, but I've never held her gaze longer than this moment.

I break away from her pretty blue eyes and finally take my leave.

* * *

><p>I haven't told a soul what happened in Rachel Green's office that day. I can't tell anyone, I can't do that to her and also jeopardize her career. I couldn't even tell Phoebe, the one person I definitely would have told. She even asked about Rachel, simply wondering if anything more had occurred. I told her no as I fidgeted with my fingers. I go to see Phoebe less and less now. I have to, I can't lie and the more I see her the closer I am to breaking every time. It sucks, it really does because I love Phoebe, not in that way, but a best friend way. We've grown so close and now restricting myself from seeing her is very agonizing. I hope she doesn't get too angry with me and we can be just as good friends again if this whole thing eventually passes.<p>

In terms of Rachel, it's difficult. When others are around, she acts so normal it hurts. She's so good at pretending and it tears me apart. But at the same time it's the same awful feeling when those rare moments come where we pass each other in a hallway or something, alone. Sometimes I stop to maybe say hello or talk, but she only gives me a sore look and keeps walking. I don't stop anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I think I might be losing hope. What's really the point of trying? She's married, she's a mother, she's my boss; she's everything that _can't_ be. So, I stop completely, I never go out of my way to see her and if I ever pass her I make as little contact as possible with her, eyes included. But I miss her, is that crazy? I miss a girl I never had to begin with, someone I honestly hardly even know? It's been about a month now since the incident, I'll call it, and luckily I barely ever see her. Filming is going great and I've been seeing Phoebe again, trying to get our friendship back on track. I think she just figured something personal happened and so didn't press for details when I would tell her nothing is wrong. I'm so glad she forgave me for not coming to see her and I'm glad I can see her and not worry about spilling the beans anymore.

* * *

><p>I go in early one morning to visit Phoebe and when I'm walking towards her room another worker stops me.<p>

"Sorry, but she's not here today."

"Why?" I ask.

"She's sick."

"Oh, do you know what she has?"

"Mm, I dunno," she shrugs and continues past me.

I think about bringing over soup or something, but I don't think I have time to go to her house, which I've never been to so I would probably get lost and where would I get soup anyway? Then I think maybe the dining hall has it and I'll bring it after work. I go there and see only breakfast food out. I call one of the workers over.

"Hey, will you have any soup later?"

"No, not today sorry," he informs me.

"Okay, thanks," I frown as I stare down at the eggs and bacon.

"Why do you need soup?" A voice from behind asks. I know the voice, it's more than familiar and it gives me a tightening feeling inside. I turn around to face Rachel, standing behind me, holding a plate full of breakfast.

"My friend is sick," I answer plainly.

"Oh, sorry," she nods her head. She looks down at her food and I stand there uncomfortably again.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"I guess I was gonna eat," I tell her.

"Well…would you want to eat with me?" she asks. I freeze, even though I wasn't really moving before, but everything freezes, everything inside too. Why would she ask me this, what is she doing?

"W-why?"

"I just thought I owe you a breakfast. We can eat here though," she says nervously. I wonder if she's nervous about what might come of this meal or nervous I will no.

"Do you actually want to?" I try to confirm.

"Yes, will you please join me?" she says and before I can answer, picks a table and sits down, telling me she's serious and to join her there. It's like a cafeteria except it's just a big fancy room with tables and up front are the tables with food. I decide, what else can I do here? So I take a plate and slowly pile some eggs, bacon, and toast on. I walk hesitantly over to her table. She puts her hand out, telling me to sit down, across from her. I take my seat and just start eating. She watches me at first, maybe deciding if she should say anything, but then begins eating herself.

"So, filming still good, still enjoying it?" she asks eventually.

"Yes- yeah," I say cutting short anything else I would normally add. She looks down disappointed I'm being so distant with her.

"Well, good I'm glad. I think this movie has a big future and not just because it's already so anticipated, I think you and this movie will really go far. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, hope so," I say and continue eating. She again does the sad look down that she doesn't hide well at all. After more silence I start to feel bad of course, that I'm ignoring her.

"So, how's Emma?" I ask even though I've never met the kid.

"Very well, thank you. She's with a babysitter, me and my husband both have work today."

"What does Ross do?" I ask, showing off that I remembered his name. I can see in her face she's surprised by that, I knew she would be she never expects me to remember anything.

"He is a Paleontologist."

"Sounds boring," I comment.

"He loves it, I don't get it either," she replies, not offended at all. "He's always going on about all this boring stuff I have no idea about!" she laughs. I simply raise my eyebrows to show I've heard. She's quiet for a while after this.

"So, what about you?" she asks. I'm surprised by this question.

"What about me?"

"Well, I don't know very much more than what your resume told me. Any special people in your life, exciting things happening?"

"Just this movie I guess," I tell her.

"Well, what does your family think?"

"Yeah, they're happy for me."

"Are they coming to the premiere?"

"Can't, there's too many of them."

"How many, maybe I could get you a few extra tickets," she suggests.

"I have seven sisters."

"Oh, wow, big family."

"Yep," I say and finish my last bite. My plate is empty now and I can tell she's wondering if I'll just get up and leave.

"Well…thanks for breakfast," I say dryly. I stand up.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime."

I stop and turn back around.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because this was fun, wasn't it?" she asks as if I'm crazy not to realize this was a grand time.

"Um, not my favorite no," I tell her truthfully. She puts on that sorrow expression again.

"Will you stop," I snap.

"What?"

"You keep looking so sad. This is all your fault anyway," I whisper harshly, even though we are the only ones eating. She stands up now too.

"Hey, you can't put this all on me. Why can't you just act civil and normal around me?"

"_Me_? You're the one staring at the ground anytime you walk by me! You never even talk to me!"

"Okay fine! I was just getting over that awkwardness, but I'm fine now, can we just go back to normal please?"

I look at her, seeing frustration and regret in her eyes. She's such a mess and I don't even know if she knows it.

"No, it can never be normal."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was surely on a quest to get things back to normal. She called me into her office one afternoon. She had another suit for me to try on, my only other suit for the movie. I walked in to find her smiling widely at me, while sitting on top of her desk with her legs crossed. Her legs, there they were again, put on show. Man, she should always wear skirts. I then wondered if she was using this to her advantage, she must know her smooth long legs are a weakness for any man. I quickly looked away and walked fully into the room with a dismissive attitude. I could see her out of the corner of my eye though. She uncrosses her legs and hops off her desk.

"Let me get the suit," she announces and walks into the large closet. She comes back out and hands it to me. After I change, in the closet, I come out and stand in front of the mirror. She walks over, once again to admire the suit, same as the first time.

"This is familiar isn't it?" she comments. I don't answer, just stare into the mirror. Then she throws me off, she whispers in a very seductive tone, "This is gonna drive all the women crazy." She makes a shiver run through my body and I can't believe her voice has that much of an affect over me. I decide I've got to match that.

"Yeah, but I bet they're all just waiting to get it off me."

My tone wasn't even that low and yet I can tell it worked by the expression she quickly wipes off her face. Then she turns to me, with a normal smile and says,

"See, I knew you wouldn't change once you had one of these bad boys on again." She brushes off my shoulder. I gulp quietly, realizing I fell right into her trap.

"Well, let's face it I may just be irresistible," I turn and look straight into her eyes. "To every _other_ woman." It sounds insulting and it's meant to be. Her face goes blank.

"You're wrong."

I lift my chin and continue looking at her. Maybe I'll finally get the truth after all this time.

"I am attracted to you," she states.

"Mm," I comment and finally look down. I pretend to straighten my tie because I want her to say more.

"You know I wasn't attracted to my husband for the longest time. He actually had a huge crush on me all through high school. I knew, but I just saw him as this dorky kid. Some people the attraction is instantly there, but that doesn't mean everything."

I stop fidgeting with my tie and turn back to the mirror. She does as well so she can watch me through our reflection.

"I never want to walk out on my family, _ever_…but I can't help but be curious."

The moment she says it I turn right to her, shocked at what I'm hearing. I'm a little shamed to admit it gives me great pleasure to think she was actually thinking about us that seriously, that she is.

This time, she doesn't turn back to me, but continues talking.

"I hate myself for thinking about it at all, I do. But the truth is, I'm fighting… I don't want to fall for you,' she confesses in an extremely low voice.

It's everything I want and can't have standing in front of me. I've never had a situation like this.

"Well, you should be sure of what you want," I say.

"Exactly," she agrees.

"You know, there's only one way to be sure."

"How?" She asks and finally faces me.

"You have to make sure you're not making the wrong decision. If you're debating it at all then maybe you and your husband should… uh test out the waters again for a bit."

"You mean see other people?"

"Yeah, I mean don't you think if you knew for sure you wanted to be with him, we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

She thinks about it honestly for a moment.

"So, like…go on a break for a little bit?"

"Yeah." I'm trying not to seem too enthusiastic.

"And by see other people… you mean you?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I thought that's what _you_ were defining other people as."

Contrary to what I said, inside, I'm screaming yes, of course me! The thought of her leaving her husband and seeing someone _else_ never even crossed my mind until now. It gives me a sickening feeling.

"Maybe it will be for the best. And if it ends well I'll be back with my family happily married right?" She questions more to herself.

That one hurt. Family is one thing, but I'm still not rooting for the other guy who clearly isn't keeping her happy enough.

"If that's what makes you happy," I force myself to say.

She looks deep into my eyes.

"I guess I should talk to Ross about it," she finally ends with.

I swear I may have skipped out of that office; I was walking on clouds at just the possibilities becoming reality.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into Slick Black early the next day. I stand in the lobby, waiting for Rachel to come in. I see her coming through the doors and I hurry over to her. I grab the door for her. I walk glued to her side.

"Hi?" She finally acknowledges me.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"Good, thanks."

She keeps walking. I keep up with her speedy pace.

"So, uh how was your night, good?"

By this time we have passed the lobby, gone down two long hallways and are standing in front of her office. She stops short and turns to me.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" I ask honestly.

"I don't know what you're getting at. I have work to do," she tells me and unlocks her office door. I follow her in without her permission. She turns back to me after dropping her stuff on her desk.

"I thought, I thought you were going to talk to Ross?"

"I talk to him everyday, he's my husband; my _husband_," she emphasizes for me. I stare at her bewildered.

"Okay, are you doing that thing where you pretend like nothing was said, like I don't exist again?" She doesn't answer and so I turn to leave the office, nearly furious inside.

"Joey-" she suddenly urges to me.

I turn back around with a skeptical face.

"I'm married. I talked to him, yes, but we're _still_ married. I don't feel right about walking in the very next day and…. I don't even know what, but something…with you," she speaks in a scared voice. I look down and think about what she could possibly be comfortable with. This is a delicate situation. If I want her to fall for me, which I don't know how I feel about breaking up a marriage yet, but if I want that I have to prove to her I'm the right man for her in a completely new way. I can't kiss her, sleep with her, or even take her on a real date. I just have to… connect some other way with her.

"Well, we don't have to do anything."

"Great, so I freaked my husband out for nothing, just to sit around while he worries sick?"

"Do you _want_ to do something?" I clarify first.

"No, I mean not anything- physical or- I don't know!" She throws her arms up in the air and let them plop down to her sides to express her frustration.

"Okay, look we don't have to do anything. Can we really control if we just happen to run into each other? We both live and breathe and…drink coffee?"

"Yes?" she answers.

"Well, then I was thinking of grabbing a quick cup tomorrow night, around eight?"

She squints her eyes at me, but I can tell she's actually deciding for herself.

"Where does someone like you usually get their coffee?" She asks while running her hand back and forth across the top of her desk nervously.

"Right down the block, the shop on the corner."

"I go there too sometimes."

"Really? Well, maybe I'll see you there sometime," I play.

"Um…okay," she hesitantly agrees. I smile at her and she tries not to smile back. I leave then.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow is Friday; I chose that day because there's no work the next day. So, nothing to worry about. We are scheduled to get out by five tomorrow night, so even if we run late I should be good. I have to admit, I've never been so excited for a date that will not include sex. I am though, just the thought of sitting across from her and getting to talk to her about anything I want is thrilling actually; I get to look into those beautiful blue eyes all night.<p>

So when Friday comes, it felt like I had waited a week. It ends up we do run overtime and I'm nearly late. I'm ready to go at 7:55. Five minutes, I can make it in the nick of time. I hurry out of my dressing room and down the street. I try to keep from running, but I think I sprint a couple of times. I make it to the coffee shop at 8:01.

I breathe in a deep breath and sit down at one of the outside tables. I wait there, my foot tapping already. I realize and stop it. I'm staring right in the direction she would walk from. I'm watching the same sidewalk I just came down. Every time someone turns the corner, I nearly jump from my seat. She's not here. I look at my watch, it's only been five minutes. I tell myself to calm down, I shouldn't be this crazy. I watch the street again.

A woman turns the corner. She has long brown hair, but in the shadows I can't tell if it's her. As she gets closer I stand up, it's her, it's definitely her!

Right as she walks under the nearby streetlight, I'm disappointed. It wasn't her. I sit back down.

I look at my watch. It's ten after, she probably just got held up at the office. I wait some more, still pretty excited.

A waiter comes out in another minute and asks me if I want anything. Should I order my coffee now? No I'll wait until she comes so I can pay for hers too.

"Not now, thanks," I reply and he goes back inside. My eyes are back on the street in front of me. Nothing.

Another ten minutes pass and now I start to worry. Twenty minutes late is a bit of a stretch for being fashionable late. My foot is tapping again. How much longer should I wait? I wonder if she really might not come. Why wouldn't she, there's no harm in having coffee.

Seven more minutes, nothing. I slump down in my chair, feeling silly and hurt that I even offered. I finally get up slowly. I look to the street one last time before turning around. I really can't believe she didn't come. I'm so stupid. My chest hurts and I just want to lie down and stay there forever. This is the worst feeling in the world.

"Joey?"

My spirits are instantly raised. I turn around so fast, I'm dizzy.

But it's not her.

It's a girl I've never seen.

"It _is_ you, you're Joey Tribbiani!" She exclaims.

"Yeah," I sigh.

I talk to my fan and give her a hug before she continues on her way. I look at the street again before letting my head hang and finally walking away.

I was just stood up.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk onto the set Monday morning. I don't even think about going to the Slick Black building. I walk straight to my dresser room and just sit there. I sit on my couch and stare at the wall. I'm not sure what to think, what to do. I've been like this all weekend. I know the proper response is to be angry or upset and I of all people definitely should be, I've never been stood up in my life! I've been turned down, rejected, broken up with, but never stood up. I do hate her a little for that, but that only. I never wanted to experience that first and now I did.

I guess I'm just disappointed because I knew I was never supposed to get this girl, she was my boss and married with a kid. She couldn't be more off limits and it hurt when she didn't show, but I guess it just confirmed this disloyalty wasn't going to occur. And maybe we already went through so many ups and downs, I had already giving up a little on her a long time ago. So, maybe I'm fine or better than I thought. Probably not though, I may not be furious or devastated, but I'm just frozen. I have no desire to do anything or I don't know what I want to do ever. I hate it, it's so boring, but it's like being in a daze you can't get out of.

My friend Rob comes in.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing," I nod.

"Surprised to see you here, you're always over at Slick Black…what with Phoebe or something right?"

"Yeah, usually." I never told him anything about Rachel.

"Want to run lines?"

"Sure."

We grab our scripts and start running through the lines. A knock comes at my door. We look up to see Rachel Green standing in my doorway. Oh god no. I didn't think seeing her would create such a pain, maybe this is what I needed to break me down. I'm not so numb feeling anymore.

"Morning Mrs. Green," Rob stands and greets her.

"Good morning, would you mind if I have a minute alone with Joey?" She asks and I'm praying Rob says no for some reason, but he has no reason and he would never talk back to her. He immediately agrees, grabs his stuff and hurries out, not giving me even a second to prepare myself. She walks into the room and shuts the door. Trapped, I'm trapped in here with her. She looks at me hesitantly and I don't want her to say anything.

"I don't need an apology," I get in before she can start. That's just the worst and I don't want to hear it. She remains quiet and looks uncomfortable. Well, she should be. I look down, now feeling uncomfortable myself. I breathe in and stand up.

"Joey-" she begins and her voice takes me by surprise. It's tinted with tears; she sounds as if I'm the one who didn't show. I can tell how sorry she is already. She's making me feel bad and that's not fair.

She's trying to speak, but she's having difficulty forming words. I slowly start to walk towards her. I'm kind of drawn to go and comfort her. I'm standing in front of her now, but I've stopped. I'm not moving or touching her. She looks up at me; I think she's been trying to hold back tears this whole time. Neither of us say anything. I think maybe I should just hug her to make her feel better, but she doesn't deserve that, she hurt _me_. Why do I always have a need to make her happy? I haven't gotten anything out of this whole situation. I subconsciously fix this in the next moment. I lean in and kiss her. It's the first time I've ever felt her lips, these unattainable, amazing lips I now taste for the first time. Our lips barely move, the gentle touch is enough for me to know what a kiss from her is like. I withdraw my lips slowly and she stares at me shell-shocked. I couldn't have been any calmer though.

"I just-" I begin to explain. "Needed to at least kiss you, after all I've been through, I couldn't not at least get to know what that's like," I tell her. She's probably going to yell at me at any moment now. In her mind, this is probably cheating and horrible and awful. So, she'll tell me to pretend it didn't happen and start ignoring me again. I'm not going through that again. I got what I wanted, a kiss, it's better than nothing. So, I reach my hand out behind her and open the door to my dressing room.

"Excuse me," I say when she won't move and I'm trying to leave. She doesn't though.

"Do you want to come over?"

"What?"

"Come over, I… I got an apartment."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I looked into it after talking to Ross, I figured I would leave… I … do you want to?"

I think it over, I really don't understand her. I should just give up on her completely now, how is there really any hope? But I never listen to my brain when she's looking helplessly into my eyes and now that I got even a little taste of her lips I honestly don't know if I'm ever saying no to her again.

"Well, I guess you can't not show up there, right?" It was actually supposed to be a joke, but her face shows guilt and sorrow and I realize she didn't find any humor in her actions.

"I'll be there," I clarify.

* * *

><p>Friday night, the night Rachel and I agreed on "hanging out" at her apartment is here. I'm nervous and I don't know why. I think as much as I doubt it, I really want something to happen with this girl. And I also hate her for that, why do I have to actually like a girl that I'm not supposed to have?<p>

I look down at the tiny piece of paper in my hand with her address written. I look up at the building, double-checking I'm at the right place. It is, so I stuff the paper and my car keys into my pocket. I make my way up the stairs and to the door with the number 19 on it. I hesitate for a second and then finally knock. I take a deep breath as I hear shuffling behind the closed door. Then it's opening.

There she is, looking beautiful as always. It's the first time I'm seeing her in casual wear. She has tight jeans on and a loose, simple t-shirt. Good thing I didn't dress up for the occasion. She invites me in with a shy smile. I don't say anything and walk inside. I look around; the apartment is so plain, it's clear she hasn't even attempted to make this place her home. Honestly, it looks as if she's barely brought anything.

"So, want to…watch a movie or something?" She acts like we're awkward teenagers.

"Okay," I respond bluntly. I walk myself over to her couch and sit down. At least, she has a tv. I'm waiting for her, I look over my shoulder and see she's grabbing something from the kitchen.

"Popcorn?" She asks as she's walking over with a bowl of already prepared popcorn. I can smell the sweet buttery scent. She places it on the coffee table in front of us. I take some popcorn without giving her a verbal answer. She turns on the tv, watching me out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what should we watch?"

I shrug.

"Okay, let's just put anything on then."

She flips the channel to some movie I don't recognize. I have to admit I wouldn't be able to tell a soul what the movie was about because although I kept my eyes on the screen I wasn't paying the slightest attention to it. I could care less about anything on that screen, even if my own face showed up…which says a lot by the way, a _lot_.

I was watching for any move she might make. She hardly moved for the first ten minutes of the movie. Then, she started squirming a bit and every inch she moved I waited to see if she was getting closer to me, but she wasn't.

Thirty minutes in and nothing, what am I supposed to do here? She's turned me down more than enough times and yet she invited me over. Is she waiting for me, does she want me to make a move? I decided I would not make a move. Why should I, she's lucky I actually came over. But I have to admit it's difficult just sitting there, so close to here, all alone, not doing a damn thing. We're forty-five minutes into the movie now and I swear time has never moved so slow. Then, one deep sigh from my mouth changes everything. I let out the loud breath and lean back further into the back of the couch. Rachel instantly lowers the volume and turns to me.

"You bored? Want to find a different movie?"

"No," I tell her.

She's stalled by this, she wants to please me. I think I see her biting her lip out of the corner of my eye. This turns me on, knowing I'm holding all the power by doing absolutely nothing. I'm glad I made this decision.

She turns off the tv. I keep my eyes on the black screen, still not giving her even the satisfaction of a little eye contact.

"Yeah, I was getting pretty bored too. Hey you want something else to eat?"

I look over at her finally because let's face it food interests me.

"Like what?"

"I've got some really good chocolate."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Come on," she says and we walk into the kitchen area. I sit at an island while she fishes out some chocolate candy. She opens the box and tells me to have as much as I want. I take a piece and chew it happily.

"Aren't you gonna have any?" I ask.

"No, I want you to have them."

"All of them, they're yours!" I argue with her and push the box back towards her.

"No, there are only five more, it's fine really." She says and pushes the box back to me.

"Let's split them."

"No, it's fi-" She begins.

"I'm not eating anymore unless you have at least two of them," I bargain. She squints her eyes at me.

"Fine," she smirks and takes two of the candies out and places them on a napkin for herself. I wait for her to eat one. She doesn't let up until I give her a small smile. She smiles back and takes a bite of one.

"Good?"

"Mmm," she expresses. "This one is really good."

"Here," I find an identical piece and hand it out for her.

"No, those are yours," she protests again.

"You can have whatever you want of mine."

She freezes at this moment. I'm not sure what's wrong. She stares at me.

"Don't say that, that's what married couples say," she says to me.

She looks down at her last piece of chocolate and doesn't look back up at me.

"No, that's what people who care about you say," I debate. This makes her look right back up at me.

"Well, why do you care so much?"

"I'm beginning not to anymore." I shake my head and look away. I know she regrets her last sentence now. She's probably thinking of how to make up for it now, so this awkward silence can be broken. I don't help her.

A few moments later, she straightens up and slowly starts moving. She walks around the island and walks up to me. My head is turned in her direction after watching her every move. She stays there and I'm waiting for her to finally say something. Instead, she kisses me. It's a forceful kiss that I wasn't prepared for, but her lips are still pleasant as ever. It's short as well as she draws back fairly quickly. I don't move.

"I figured I should stop talking so much," she gives as a reason. If only she knew, I'll never need an explanation for a kiss from her. I want to kiss her back, but I decided not to make any of the moves. So, I sit there hoping she'll repeat her actions, but as always she's hesitant.

Finally, she does make a move, but it's more than I expect from her. Another kiss was asking for much. Instead, her fingers find their way to the collar of my shirt. They lightly skim over the top buttons, which are left undone. She's just studying what little she can see of my skin with her eyes and her fingers barely move in the little space showing. I can feel my heart beat speeding up just from this small act. She gets closer to me and now that I'm sitting on this bar stool, our faces match up to the perfect height. Her lips are practically on top of mine, but not yet. Her hand hasn't moved and it suddenly feels like a million degrees in here. She's waiting too long so I break my rule and claim her lips to mine before I go crazy.

Now, I'm honestly loosing all control as we delve into an actual kiss. We both keep deepening the kiss almost simultaneously. When she sticks her tongue into my mouth I almost fall off my seat and grab her by the waist to get my balance back. This must have encouraged her even more because now her kisses are frantic. Even at this rapid pace I can enjoy every part of her lips and I never want this to stop. Unfortunately, this is right around when she pulls away. It's as much of a shock as the first time she kissed me. We catch our breath and don't speak a word. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry. I-" she begins. "I still have to… if you want this then you need to be patient. I just need some time."

Although, I can still feel a tingle on my lips, I press it away and stand up.

"I can wait," I assure her. The look in her eyes is thankful and embarrassed.

"How about a movie?" I smile genuinely at her. She never fails to match my smile with a better one. We make our way back to the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks pass and almost every night I've been going over to Rachel's apartment. But it's not scheduled or assumed even, it's not like I go over every day after work or at a specific time. No, I foolishly wait for her to text me because after the first few days I figured the pattern would continue and I was right. She texts me every night to say come over, but at totally different times. We basically go over and she turns on a movie to make herself look innocent, then she initiates the kissing and we make out until she decides we should stop. I know, I'm weak I shouldn't let her walk over me like this, but her lips are something I can't say no to.

They sometimes feel like booty calls when she contacts me so late and so the first time that happened I went over expecting more. She texted me after midnight and I went over excitedly. We were on the couch making out as always, ignoring the movie playing right in front of us. My excitement was taking over and as I kept getting more and more into it she didn't stop me, confirming to me that I was right and tonight would be the night. My hand found it's way to her thigh and slowly started traveling up until I was inches away and she broke away from the kiss. She looked down at my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" I said, removing my hand guiltily.

She takes a deep breath as if preparing to give me a long lecture.

"It's one in the morning," I point out to her.

She gives me a surprised look.

"So?"

"So…you called me this late to just make out?" I ask.

She doesn't answer.

"What, you really needed to _kiss _someone that badly? That's it?" I taunt her slightly.

"What, is that so bad?" she inquires stuffing her nose up in the air.

I give her an accusing look and after a few seconds she avoids eye contact with me. I shake my head at her stubbornness.

"Well, then I need to go home. I have work tomorrow." I tell her and stand up.

"Wait, why?" she suddenly pleads to me.

I give her a confused look.

"What do you want me to do, just keep coming at your will to make out and then leave when you say? I'm not gonna sit around forever. Maybe if I knew there was something to wait for…"

"So, that's it? That's all you're waiting for…sex?" She yells at me.

"If we were together then I'd wait okay, but we're not you're just using me for your sick pleasures and so yeah if I'm disrupted at one in the morning then it better be for something good- especially after two weeks of this!"

Her face appears furious, but I'm not backing down. She stands up now and faces me. I wait for her glorious response, but her face just holds what looks like anger. The next thing I know she pushes me back onto the couch with such force I fall right onto it. She straddles me and I look up at her, feeling my skin heating up instantly. The anticipation has grown for so long, this moment, even the idea of it happening right now is unbearable. Her hands take hold of the collar on my shirt and then she suddenly pulls my shirt open, causing all the buttons to snap open. Her hands roam over my chest slowly as she lets out a long, dragged out breath making my skin shiver. Now, she's bending down and her lips are getting closer and closer to mine. She stops an inch away. I'm about to reach up and kiss her myself because I'm so ready I don't think I can wait another minute with this intensity she's putting my under. But right before I do she whispers over my lips instead.

"You should really consider waiting," she breathes over me. "Because I can promise you, it'll be worth waiting for."

I can't imagine anything other than sex itself being hotter than this. Which is why even if she has convinced me I want to wait for her, I don't know about being able to stop what's happening right now. Unfortunately, I don't hold the power here and she runs her hands down my skin one last time before getting up and off me. She sits down next to me and looks straight ahead, as I don't move. I finally look over at her.

"You are mean."

She looks over at me with a winning smirk and I can't help but smile back at her. I leave after that, not ever giving her a real answer, but I think we both know what my answer is.


	11. Chapter 11

Every night now I go over and wonder how long it will take before she may make a move. Not much luck for the next three days. I'm trying to be patient, but as any man can attest it's not easy waiting for a woman. The worst part is, I'm slowed down even more on the forth night. This is what happens:

Rachel and I are making out as always. And as always I run my hand up her thigh to see if it can lead to anything. She pushes my hand away every time, but not until I'm getting too close. The way I see it, she's still letting me do it, she eventually moves my hand, but she's not telling me to stop completely. I think she wants me to do it, but again can't let me go all the way which is basically the whole predicament we're in anyway.

Well anyhow, on this night we continue making out when there's a knock at the door. She pulls away from my lips and shouts, "Who is it?" in a panicked voice. To calm her down and not lose any time, I lean in and start kissing her neck. But the second the visitor responds she pulls away faster than I've ever seen her move.

"It's Ross," We hear and she jumps away from me.

"Just- just one second!" she calls nervously. "Get in the closet!" she whispers to me.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Go, hurry get in the closet!" she shrieks in a hushed voice again.

"What, no," I refuse.

"Please you have to!" she pushes my shoulder and doesn't stop until I get up.

"I just- will you please get in the closet?" she asks me this time.

"Fine," I finally give in and take my time walking into the closet. When the door is shut I hear her hurry to the door and answer it.

"Hey, what's up?" she still can't hide the squeak in her voice.

"Nothing, you forgot Emma's favorite bear."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll get it. Be right back." I hear her run by. No sounds and then she's back.

"Thanks," he says in a bummed voice. This is the first time I'm hearing his voice.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, how do you like your uh… place?"

"Um, it's nice," she answers shyly.

"You have… any uh…company?"

Wow I feel weird now.

"Um, sometimes I guess," she answers.

"Well, I'm assuming that…you're…you know, _experimenting_? Aren't you?"

His voice can sound so broken, I even feel bad now.

"Well, I'm not doin-"

"You know what, I don't want to know. Except I do, I mean why else would you get your own place?" He says.

"Hey wait. Getting an apartment doesn't mean I'm doing anything."

"Well, why else-"

"Because I needed time apart, I told you. I just figured since I forced this on you I would take the burden of finding a place for the time. Okay, maybe I just needed some alone time, so regardless of the case I don't appreciate being accused of things," she argues.

"Fine, sorry," he says stubbornly.

"I'll see you Thursday," she ends the conversation and then I think he leaves because I hear the door shut. I wait a few moments just to be on the safe side. Then when I hear nothing I slowly open the door. Rachel is still standing by the door, she clearly hasn't moved, she's even facing it. I slowly walk over to her.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask.

She takes another second and then finally turns to face me. I wait as she simply stares me in the eyes. It looks like she is on the verge of tears or anger or shame or something. Most of the time, she's really hard to read exactly, I just can tell something's wrong. But she doesn't answer and she does the one thing she has been tending to resort to lately. She grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss. Anyone, including me, would think the spontaneous, unexpected source of affection from anger or some unsettling emotion would result to some sex. Of course I was wrong again. The making out lasted for a little while, but then she sent me home just as she always does.

* * *

><p><em>~Two Weeks Later~<em>

Filming is ending. I'm scared, to tell you the truth. What will happen between Rachel and me now? The rap party is tomorrow. The producers surprise us and take us to a very expensive and elegant restaurant to celebrate. It's has a dance floor and a DJ. I'm just happy Phoebe got to go, all of the crew and everyone at Slick Black was invited. I sat with some of my co-stars and conversed with almost everyone, but danced with Phoebe. I was slow dancing with her to a soft song. There were only about four other pairs on the dance floor.

"You look gorgeous tonight," I tell her quietly. She smiles a sweet smile at me and then rests her head on my shoulder. As we continue to turn to the slow song, we soon face the main door. I look up to see Rachel walking in. She looks so beautiful that I freeze completely. I feel Phoebe lift her head off of me. She must be looking too now.

Rachel is wearing a simple black dress, but it has a slit that runs up one leg, about half way up her thigh. Her hair is down, but silky, long and the perfect brown it always is. I can see Phoebe smiling out of the corner of my eye now. She slips away and I'm left alone on the dance floor. I think I should ask Rachel to dance. What would the harm be, everyone knows she's married, people will just think it's a careless offer. I can only think of being close to her, feeling her smooth skin, and smelling her wonderful scent.

I take one step forward. She hasn't even noticed me yet. But a second later my heart stops because a man walks in behind her, her husband Ross. Ross is here and I can't breathe. What does this even mean? Did she choose him, her real family over me?

I'm still frozen when I think she finally notices me. She looks me over, in my black and white traditional suit. She has that same look she did when I first went to her office to try on that very first tux. But even that unmistakable look can't crack a smile in me. I still can't hear anything and I can't move. Nothing but agony is running through me. It takes everything I have to look away from that beautiful figure and I walk disoriented back to me table. I numbly pull out my chair and sit down, not looking back.

I don't know how much time passes before someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up to see Phoebe smiling at me.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yeah- yeah why?" I choke on my words for a second.

She stares me in the eye, but I guess changes her mind of whatever she was going to say.

"We never finished that dance," she says and holds out her hand as another slow song has just started. I force a small smile, take her hand and let her lead me to the dance floor. I hold her close and we begin dancing just as we were before. Phoebe always brings me back to life. Unfortunately, there's no bringing me back when Rachel walks right up to us. We both stop.

"Would you mind if I cut in?" she asks Phoebe directly.

"Of course not," Phoebe replies and sends me a wink before walking away.

I try not to gulp, but a ton of saliva has just formed in my throat. Rachel looks at me and then takes my hands herself. She places one of my hands on her back and one in her own hand. She moves herself close to me and begins swaying to the music. I follow her lead. I don't take my eyes off hers. They are blue as ever today and I hate myself for always getting caught staring into them.

"Joey, thank you…for caring about me," she speaks softly to me. My mouth doesn't move. "The movie is great you know, you should be proud."

A smile breaks through my lips.

"What?" she asks me.

"How do you always find a way to change the subject? Are you ever going to be honest with me?"

"I've never lied to you?" she turns her statement into a question.

"No, but you chose not to talk to me," I tell her. "Don't look away," I quickly whisper.

"What?" She looks shocked at my comment.

"You always look away when you don't know what to say and…I don't want to miss out on your blue eyes tonight."

I can see her cheeks blush in the off lighting.

"What's so special about them?" she smirks at me.

I shrug at her with a smile.

"They're just something else that makes you more beautiful. I've always noticed them."

She tries not to smile, but she's clearly flattered. This also reminds me of our first encounter. I know just what to say to make her blush.

I look away now because I'm sick of these games already. She reads my face.

"Joey, I don't like seeing you sad."

"Well, then give me some closure."

"Why do you need closure?"

"Because you're here with _him_ tonight."

She looks at me strangely.

"Because you wanted me, the productions manger, to come to the rap party with one of my employers rather than the husband everyone here has known for years?"

"Well then we're still hiding and I'm done hiding already. If you still want him, then please go to him Rachel. Make your family work because I want to start on my own." When the words left my mouth I shocked even myself. I want a family? Could it be that Rachel being a family woman was another aspect I was attracted to?

"I'm not in love with him anymore," she tells me.

I stop and take my hands off her, taking a step back as well.

"What do you mean?" I ask her seriously.

"I'm not, not like that. I will always love him, even when we get divorced."

"You're getting divorced?"

She waits, making me suffer.

"Yes," she smiles quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel is getting divorced. I never actually believed this day might come, but it's here. Getting so close with her, finding out my feelings for her were mutual, getting to kiss her again and again and again was what I thought it becoming a reality felt like. But it's not even close to this feeling, the feeling that this could be real and we could tell people and maybe one day we would get really serious. I would be introduced to Ross and her daughter Emma and then we could have more children on our own and all grow up in a big, beautiful house.

My never ending, blissful thoughts are snapped shut when Ross appears behind Rachel. My blood turns cold for a second. He reaches his hand out to me.

"Hey, you must be Joey Tribbiani, the star right? How are you, I'm Ross," he introduces himself to me. I stare down at his hand. I quickly reach out my own hand before he starts to wonder what the delay is for. I shake his hand as I look up at him. This is the man I'm taking a wife away from. I feel so awful I want to die. Until he lets go of my hand, smiles at Rachel and just walks away. Rachel looks back at me. A second ago I was too miserable to go through with our new relationship; I wanted to forget it all and tell her I couldn't be responsible for destroying a marriage. But looking at her now, I realize I had nothing to do with it. She wasn't happy, how could she have been completely, positively happy if she could fall in love with someone else? She told me herself she wasn't happy with Ross anymore. I feel better now.

"Are you okay?" Rachel suddenly questions me. I guess my face is pretty misplaced with everything that just went on in my head.

"Yeah… I'm great," I say. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"When can we start?"

"What?" she asks.

"When will it be official?"

"The divorce?" she tries to clarify again.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Whenever we sign the papers."

For the first time ever I take her hands in mine and caress them lightly.

"Do you want to do this for real?" I ask her.

She smiles at me and narrows her eyes.

"You know I was actually thinking of playing the field for a bit."

I chuckle quietly at that.

"Well, then I guess I'll have some competition."

Her face suddenly turns serious.

"You would wait for me?" she questions me honestly.

"No," I tell her and this confuses her more. "Because I wouldn't let you go in the first place," I finish. She smiles calmly again.

"You know no one else here knows," she secretly smiles.

I let her hands go.

"Then I guess I can't kiss you now."

She shakes her head at me, biting her lip.

"Nope, but you can Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"Our first date."

After that dance, Rachel and I avoided each other for the sake of the last few days of her marriage. She danced with Ross and they spoke to a lot of people. I kept to myself; it didn't matter now because she was finally mine.

* * *

><p>The next day I waited for a call, figuring she would set up that first date with me. I've never wanted a girl to call so much. I never watched my phone for so long. Finally, I'm too restless to sit around and do nothing. I pick up my phone and dial her number. I wait before pressing the send button, is calling her first going to look too needy? Maybe I should wait another day, but who knows when the date will be, I may have to wait a week or a month! I'm about to press send when there is a knock at my door. I erase the numbers and put my phone down. I open the door. It's Rachel. I instantly smile.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, beaming.

"Can I come in?" she smirks at me. I immediately step to the side and let her walk in, closing the door behind her. I face her again and wait for her real response. I think I'm smiling too much; she starts laughing under her breath at me. I must look like a giddy fool. I bite my smile back and wait some more. Well, I look serious enough now so what is she waiting for? Then I think of all the times I have just stood still, watching her, wondering what was happening. Always trying to anticipate what she would do next, but it was always the same. And so I decide to take the responsibility on and make her routinely move myself. I walk right up to her and kiss her. Clearly, it's exactly what she was waiting for because her hands fall on my neck and she's pulling us closer together. We sit down on the couch without breaking the kiss. Instinctively, after a few minutes, my hand finds her thigh and slowly starts making it's way up as I always do. It's not until I reach the waistband of her pants do I realize she never stopped me. I break away from her lips and look at my hand.

"You weren't expecting this?" she questions me with a hint of a laugh.

I look up at her understanding now.

"The papers were signed?"

She nods her head yes at me, really meaning a green light for us. I feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I hope she can't hear it. I lick my suddenly dry lips quickly.

"I guess I should have known," I tell her.

"Yes, you should have," she says and grabs me close again, continuing our kiss.

"You know what we should stop," she suddenly says. What? I think to myself as my eyebrows knit together.

"And move this to the bedroom?" she smiles innocently at me. I stand up and lead her there. I open the door to my bedroom and she runs in like a child and plops on my bed. She rearranges herself into a seductive pose now and motions me to come closer. I grin at her and make my way over. I lean over her and kiss her again and again and again. I've never gone so slowly once a girl and I are literally on the bed. Normally, she'd be naked already, but I just keep kissing her and letting my hands roam all over her body. She breaks this pattern when she sits up. I sit up next to her, so I'm still not even on top of her yet.

She doesn't speak and just begins to undo the buttons on my shirt. She pulls it off of me. She takes a second to look me over and then begins to unbutton her own shirt. I watch, completely fixed on her every move. Her shirt is off now and her black bra is staring me in the eyes. She looks at me now as her other hand reaches to the back of her bra. She's almost asking me with her eyes if she should keep going, but it's more like playing a cruel, unfair game with me. Still, I wait as she finally removes her bra and her flawless breasts are exposed. I just stare at them and she lets me. There is so much building arousal inside of me now that it's no wonder in a second I literally pounce on her. It's a whole new game now, I'm not patiently kissing and touching her, I'm assaulting her lips and skin with forceful kisses and pushing my body urgently against hers.

Waiting for her has felt like ages, I've never waited for a girl period, so this experience was beyond familiar to me. I guess she was feeling it too though because soon she becomes just as aggressive and neither of us is being gentle. I'm sucking on her neck as she unbuckles my pants. She tries pushing them down as much as she can, but have to pause her efforts when I starts to explore her breast with my mouth. She throws her head back and enjoys the pleasure I'm provoking. When I'm down with both breasts and am satisfied with all the soft moans she displayed from my work, I continue down to her stomach, but she sits up interrupting this task. Therefore, I start to pull back with her, but as I'm coming up she sticks her hand down my open pants. As she's fondling with the goods she kisses me, so I can barely breathe through this whole process.

Soon enough I can't take another minute of anything. I push her away even though everything she's doing feels way too good. I pull my pants off and see she has done the same.

"Take them off," she says to me, indicating my boxers. I give her a kidding smirk, but I don't have any time for games I would usually take part in. I hastily strip them off. She goes to examine me, but I don't give her anytime and slid her panties off. She happily allows my disregarding behavior. After they are off I smooth my hands over her skin and journey all the way from her thighs to her breasts, as I rest my body over her while doing this.

"Ready?" I breathe out. She nods at me and I enter her. She lets out a happy moan just from this. I'm so turned on; I'm concerned at how long I'll be able to last. This fear slows me down at first as I move steadily. But the sounds that she's making and her hands ruffling through my hair and scuffing down my neck and the sole feeling of being inside of her is getting to be too much. I lean down and kiss her on the lips hoping most of her needs are taking care of. Thankfully, right after the kiss she deepens fingers into my shoulders, having her nails dig into me. I was going to give in at this point anyway and with this move there's no way I'm not, but I hope it was a sign she was ready too. Either way I'm speeding up at a rapid pace until I'm thrusting into her and she's moaning my name. Everything she does just makes me lose control. I feel her body tightening and I'm glad she orgasms right before I finally finish. A loud grunt comes out of me as I fall onto her, both of us breathing heavily. I lay next to her trying to catch my breath.

I can't breathe longer than her, I think it's because I'm still full of emotions that this finally happened. She turns to me and starts to caress my chest. Then, she kisses it, feeling my chest still expanding with each breath.

"Sorry," I say embarrassed.

"For what?"

"I- for you know not being…" I touch my chest trying to find words to make this silly apologize. There was nothing to apologize for I realized, I was just embarrassed that she took this much out of me. I take a final deep breath. "Nothing," I finally say. She smiles at me and starts to gently play with my hair.

"You know what?" she speaks tenderly to me.

"What?"

"I still didn't know how I would feel right now. I mean I know I got a divorced and I wanted to be with you and I wanted to do all that, but I still thought, what if I'm still unhappy."

I look sadly at her because I thought it went so well.

"But I am," she tells me and I breathe a sigh of relief. She giggles at that. "I guess some things just aren't meant to be, but I still have my family. I will always be there for them, but now I have you too. That's the best part."

I face her and smile at her. I tell her something I've never said honestly to a girl before.

"I'm not going anywhere." And I reach my arm around her and pull her closer to me. She snuggles into my chest.

I could lay like this forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_Four months later,_ we decide to move in together.

Rachel wants to get a place of our own. I keep asking her why when my apartment is perfectly fine and she's basically there all the time anyway.

When she brings it up again, I stop and honestly ask her why we can't live here.

"Okay, the truth is Ross got a really great job."

"Okay?"

"In New York."

"_New York_?"

"Yes, and he is willing to refuse it to stay her with me and Emma, but the thing is I've…always wanted to live in the city. I mean _New York City_, it would be amazing! I thought maybe… we could get a place there?" she pouts her lips at me.

"New York! What about LA and Slick Black, and my career?"

"It's New York! First of all we have an office down there and you're already a successful actor. You can get plenty of jobs there or just fly back her to film every few months."

I stray away from her eyes and try to think it over.

"Come on Joey, just think about it... no traffic, no annoying LA parties and press people. We can take a beautiful walk through Central Perk or go grab a coffee around the corner and see shows and plays!"

Her excitement was making it difficult to deny her this. I wasn't crazy about the idea, but I finally agreed.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of apartment hunting, we finally find one.<p>

"Okay, the building has two rooms open, rooms 2 and 19." I read from the paper.

"Oh my God, let's get apartment 19! That was my old apartment number!" Se shrieks.

"But the other room is on the first floor and there are no elevators in this building," I argue.

"But Joey," she says and sits down next to me, holding my arm.

"That's the apartment where things really… started for us. Wouldn't it be so romantic is that became like our special number?"

It didn't seem romantic at all to me, it seemed like some stupid fluff about a number that would force me to walk up about four flights of stairs. But I can't stop myself from doing anything I can to make her happy.

"Okay," I say and she gleefully kisses me.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later we move in.<p>

The next day Ross brings by Emma and gives us a map and directions to his place. It's close by and Rachel is very excited.

We show Emma around our two bedroom apartment.

"It needs some work, but it's going to be so beautiful," Rachel tells little Emma.

I walk over and sit next to them.

"Now you're gonna have two places to play! You so lucky Emma," I tease her and kiss her on her cheek until she smiles and giggles at me. We hear a knock at the door. I get up and go to answer it as Rachel picks Emma up and follows me.

We open the door to find a woman and man standing on the other side. The woman holds out a small plate of cookies.

"Hi! We're you're neighbors across the hall." She says.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, this is Joey and this is Emma," Rachel informs her.

"I'm Monica and this Chandler," the woman introduces them.

"Great to meet you," I reply.

"Come on in, please!" Rachel invites them. They all walk in and I close the door behind them.

It gets me thinking; maybe this city won't be so bad after all.


End file.
